Frequency
by can08writer
Summary: This is a one-shot on how Michonne could find out Rick is alive, and how she could possibly leave the show.


_This is a one-shot on how Michonne could find out Rick is alive, and how she could possibly leave the show._

Michonne was running at breakneck speed towards Eugene's shed. He'd interrupted dinner with her children, banging on her front door so hard she'd pulled her gun before she'd opened the door.

"I contacted him!" Eugene nearly screamed, grabbing Michonne's arm and pulling her.

"What? Who Eugene?" Michonne asked, staring at his fingers that were digging into her upper arm.

"I was just changing the channels on the radio, seeing if there were any other signals on the channels. I heard static and then I heard a voice, calling for Alexandria! He was looking for Alexandria!"

"What? Eugene you're hurting me, let go of my arm!" Michonne snapped.

Eugene was too preoccupied to listen to what Michonne was saying, he was talking a mile a minute, still trying to pull her away from her home. He was snapped to attention when Michonne snatched her arm away and nearly punched him.

"Eugene, say something that makes sense!" Michonne yelled.

"Rick! I found Rick on the radio!" he blurted out.

"What?"

"He's on the radio right now. He was looking for Alexandria's signal and I found him. He's looking for you."

Michonne stared at Eugene, wondering if there was some other Rick that he was talking about, or if Eugene had truly lost his mind.

"What?" Michonne asked, wanting Eugene to repeat what he said so she could make sure she wasn't losing her mind.

"Michonne, Rick is on the radio!"

She was running to Eugene's shed now, crashing through the door and grasping at the radio, not knowing how to work it.

"No! Don't touch it!" Eugene snapped, "you might change the frequency."

Michonne immediately stopped and let Eugene do what he had to do.

"Eugene? You still there?" a voice was asking through the radio. "Eugene did you go to get her? Hello, you hear me?"

Michonne's mouth dropped open, and Eugene slowly handed her the walkie that he'd rigged up to the radio so that someone could talk through it.

"Push to talk, let go to listen," Eugene said with a smile.

Michonne slowly pressed her finger down on the walkie's talk button.

"Rick? R-Rick?" Michonne was hyperventilating, barely able to push that name from her lips.

"Michonne?" Rick asked. "Is that you? Is that… Michonnnnnne?" Rick moaned out, and it was clear that he was sobbing.

Michonne couldn't answer as she was crying loudly on the other end of the radio.

"Rick," she said, her words barely a whisper. "It's me Rick."

"Oh God," Rick groaned. "I thought I'd never hear you again. You sound the same, just like I remembered. Oh baby, I missed you so much, I love you so much."

Michonne was still sobbing, suddenly losing her ability to operate the radio.

"Baby, I love you. Can you hear me? I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I was gone for so long. I got hurt bad honey. I got taken away."

"Rick?" Michonne asked again. She realized she wasn't squeezing the walkie's button and he couldn't hear her.

"Rick, oh God. Is it really you? I thought you were dead. I saw you die. I saw the fire and the… I thought you were dead all this time."

"I'm so sorry. I'm alive Michonne."

"Where were you? Where _are_ you? Come home please."

"I can't baby. If I could I would've come back to you a long time ago. I got hurt bad Michonne."

"Hurt how?" Michonne asked. "What happened Rick?"

"I'm… I'm paralyzed Michonne. I can't move my legs. After I fell from the bridge I hit the water and it did something to my spine. Jadis took me on a helicopter to where I am now. We're in Ohio, I think near Columbus. There's a community here called the Commonwealth."

"I'm coming Rick. Right now. I'm gonna pack up Judith and RJ and then I'm coming."

"Wait, wait Michonne! I want to see you so bad but it's not safe. That trip isn't safe for you to take Judith, and… who's RJ?"

Michonne gasped when she realized what he meant. Tears poured from her eyes and she had to take a moment to compose herself when she realized that she could finally tell Rick what she'd dreamt of telling him for six years.

"Rick, RJ is our son."

Rick was silent for a full minute as he tried to understand what Michonne meant by that.

"We have a son Rick," Michonne continued. "He's six, and he looks so much like you. And he's named after you too, Rick Junior. He has curly brown hair, and light brown skin, and brown eyes. He loves to play cops and robbers, and dance, and read…" a sob escaped from her throat and she had to put the walkie down for a moment to collect herself.

"Michonne?" Rick asked, fearing the radio had gone out on him. Not now, not right now.

"I'm… I'm here," Michonne responded once she picked the walkie back up.

"What we did, when we were trying, it worked?" he asked, his brain a few steps behind.

"Yes Rick," she gasped.

"And we… we have a son?"

"Yes Rick. We have a son."

Now it was Rick's turn to break down, as he finally accepted what Michonne had just said. They'd had a son for six years and he didn't know.

"Michonne…" he cried into the walkie.

"I know Rick. I know. He's beautiful, and Judith is so big, and they're both so smart and strong. I need you to see them. I'm coming to you. Wherever you are I'll find you. I promise. We're coming and nothing will stop us."

Rick's yearning to see his family was stronger than his sense of caution. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. Years of being a cripple, dependent on these people to help him had given him a sense of worthlessness and hopelessness. Finally, he had something to look forward to. Something to live for.

"Okay," he agreed. "I'm waiting for you Michonne. Be safe. We're the ones who live."

Michonne smiled and held her hand to her chest. "We are Rick. We don't die. I'll see you soon. I love you."


End file.
